Orphan
by Leewis
Summary: AU. Shizuru se encontró a sí misma, una tarde en que el cielo se mezcló con la tierra, y el desconcierto tomó por completo a media nación.


Mai Hime (c) Sunrise.

.

.

Cuando Shizuru Fujino tenía cinco años, experimentó por primera vez los dictámenes que rigen la vida y la muerte. Se enteró de las atrocidades que existen más allá de las montañas, con historias cada vez más cercanas a su destino. Sus padres, obligados a vivir en el exilio, solían consolarla bajo un cálido manto de esperanzas y personas con la suficiente valentía para proteger a sus pares en tiempos de traición y desastres. Porque el hombre sintió la necesidad de crear barreras, innumerables masas con la habilidad suficiente para acabar con la peste del exterminio en las razas. Aquella peste que tomó forma y procreó, acabando con un tercio de vida humana en las vastas tierras de Fuuka. Las consecuencias fueron devastadoras, y la división entre la avaricia y el poder no tuvo límites. Aún así, en medio de la desolada protección que alguna vez les fue proclamada, Shizuru creyó por un instante que la vida en verdad era más que sobrevivir esa carga.

Eventualmente, a su corta edad, vio como su villa fue destrozada, incendiada y abandonada. El mundo se tornó de un color único ante sus ojos y le mostraba, con crudeza y alevocía, los distintas aspectos que el miedo le podría conceder. Entre gritos y estruendos, no hubo distinción en la presa. Shizuru permaneció inmóvil, sin darse cuenta de su propia condición, hasta que la luna, el sol y las estrellas indicaran algún indicio de su evidente turbación.

Sin nada más que cenizas a su lado, Shizuru se encontró sola. Nunca más volvió a escuchar aquel llamado gentil y acogedor al cual solía acudir. Nunca más, se prometió entre luciérnagas y curiosas lagartijas, volvería a confiar en palabra alguna.

A los nueve años, descubrió la fortaleza sobrehumana y las inimaginables guerras que constantemente atentaban contra todo balance. Desarrolló su propia frontera, ocultando bajo la suave mirada una fragancia única entre un charco corrompido.

Shizuru se encontró a sí misma, una tarde en que el cielo se mezcló con la tierra, y el desconcierto tomó por completo a media nación.

Desde entonces, conoció los valores territoriales y una eterna lealtad al Reino bajo la mano de un hombre de cálidas palabras, imponente armadura y radiante cabellera.

Tokiha Shishio.

Cuando cumplió once años, Shizuru fue recluida, por orden del Consejo, en la torre más alta e inmune que jamás imaginó. Creyó en su seguridad, pese a su irrefutable opresión del habla al respecto, mientras mantuviera intacta a las centenares de vidas sobre sus pequeñas y frágiles manos. Donde imaginaba a sus pares observándola a cada momento. Es por eso que, a pesar de no haber tenido consuelo alguno, Shizuru sonreiría por siempre.

Solo para asegurarles de que todo estaba bien.

El momento que saboreó su primer caramelo de amistad, este llevaba en sí la rugosa envoltura de Haruka Armitage. Esos rubios cabellos, mirada desafiante, inigualable voz y firme carácter se transformaron en la primera prueba fehaciente de que Shizuru ya no estaba sola. Aún cuando tenía que lidiar con esa agridulce sensación, Haruka logró demostrar el por qué fue designada a ser la sombra de su persona. Y es que la fuerza y entereza de su excéntrica acompañante, solo puede ser definida en una sola sentencia. Brutal.

Comenzó a tener accesos fuera de su constante prisión, aunque únicamente sean para asuntos diplomáticos. Pero Shizuru comprendió que las palabras en estos tiempos de alianzas, traiciones y hambrunas, poco ayudaban. Sin embargo, el solo disfrutar de la áspera tierra y las delicadas flores, eran incentivos suficientes para horas de charlas sobre cómo ser engañados bajo una tela de promesas.

Así fue como a los trece años, mientras buscaban supervivientes luego de la masacre de los Orphan en las montañosas fronteras de la nación, Shizuru exploró las profundidades del esmeralda.

El día en que en medio de todo abatimiento, el mundo le exhibía una inexplicable causa cubierta en sangre, llanto y desolación, para cambiar el rumbo de lo que sería la extinción de todas las naciones.

Un nuevo color para una nueva sonrisa.

Shizuru Fujino había encontrado a Natsuki Kuga.

.

.

* * *

Resubido!


End file.
